As the Sun Rises
by Miaishme
Summary: Two years past since Ranma first arrived in Nerima. Feelings for his fiancee set in as he matures and grow. If only he could be with her... if only he didn't cause her death.
1. Chapter 1

**As the Sun Rises**

**Chapter 1: Amiss**

The sun rises like every morning in Nerima.

Nothing's different from any other day.

Anytime now, his old pop would wake him up either by kicking him or pouring water on him.

Anytime now.....

Ranma woke up feeling extremely exhausted and weak. He could hardly lift up his arm to wipe the sweat rolling down his forehead. In fact, he couldn't even sit up.

He tried so anyways. As a result, his whole body shook in spasms of pain and thusly so he screamed in pain. Every single bone and muscle in his body shook with tenderness and pain. He dropped back onto his futon, eyes tightly shut in a futile attempt to ease his pain. He willed his muscles to relax and reframed himself from making sudden movements. Slowly, the pain eased a bit but still very noticeable and if he even attempted to move a finger, it would hurt like hell again.

He had never felt like this before. His muscles felt like jelly and wouldn't respond well to his commands. And what perplexed him even more was that he could not remember how he got to be like this. The last thing he remembered was eating free ramen at a stand near the lake...

...in Tokyo.

His eyes shot open. Surely enough, he was laying in the storage room that was converted into his and his father's bedroom back in the Tendo's house in Nerima. How did he get back here? And where were Akane, his pop, and everyone else?

He felt so tired and overwhelmed. His eyes lowered, letting the fatigue push him into slumber. The last thing he heard before blacking out again was footsteps running and the shogi door sliding open.

"_Ranma"_

Such a sweet voice.....

"_Ranma"_

He missed hearing it......

"_Ranma"_

He refused to open his eyes. She was here with him and he refused to open his eyes and leave her. He refused to!

"_Ranma... Please wake up."_

Akane...

Kami, he missed her so much.........

"Ranma!!"

That last call was not her.

Slowly, Ranma open his eyes. His body still aches but not like the last time he woke. It was now a slow dull pain, much like when he finished a fierce workout. He no longer felt weak and exhausted and he could move again without upsetting his body.

Instead of Akane, Kasumi and his father were the ones that he first saw. Behind them, Akane's father and Nabiki stood, both looking relieved and sad at the same time. The same expression encrypted on Kasumi's and his dad's faces. There was a tense gloomy feeling in the air that he couldn't quite put a hand on it.

'Where's Akane?'

"What's going on?" He was surprised to find that his rasp voice came out just above a whisper. "Where's Akane?"

"Good, you're awake," answered Kasumi, her expression now took on a cheerful mask, as she took the wet cloth off his forehead "Akane is—"

"She's fine," interrupted Nabiki who was now standing at his feet, face etched in the same expressionless feature. "She's in her room right now..." He didn't like that pause. "...resting."

"How are you feeling boy?" asked his worried father sitting to his left, which is by itself unusual enough. "Do you remember anything?"

"No...." was his hesitant reply as he watched everyone's face carefully. 'Why couldn't I remember what happened?'

For the first time, as he look into everyone's eyes, from his pop's dark brown ones to Nabiki's cold blue ones, all held the same thing; some sadness, gloom......... a lost of hope.

What the hell could have happen?!?!

He couldn't help but feel something was amiss. Something happened that he couldn't remember.

Something happened to him.

Something happened to Akane.

Updated: Sept 15, 2004


	2. Chapter 2

**As the Sun Rises**

**Chapter Two: Awaken**

"You know you've been unconscious for more than two weeks," informed Nabiki as Ranma tried to sit up again. This time, there was just the throbbing pain of his back and torso as he sat himself half way up, supported weakly with his arms.

"Two weeks!" Somehow, he just regained his voice. Kami-sama. Two weeks! What had happened that that knocked him out for that long?

Kasumi carefully pushed him back onto the futon when she noticed how much effort it was taking him to stay upright. "We're all glad that you're feeling better now Ranma. I'll make you some miso soup as soon as you lay down and rest some more."

"Yeah my boy. We'll explain things to you later," voiced Mr. Tendo from behind Nabiki. As if that was the cue, everyone decided to leave him be and filed out of the room.

"Wait!!" he called out but was only answered with a closing door. He wanted to ask about Akane.

Ranma just lay there for a while before finally succumbing to his exhausted state and fell back to sleep.

Ranma stayed in bed for another three days before he finally felt fine enough to leave his room. All this time, he had not once seen Akane. If he was suddenly ill, wouldn't she at least visit him once to scold at him? And whenever he asked about her, they would change the subject or say that she was currently resting. At times, he had a sudden incredible urge to go see her; to see her smiling face....

... to make sure she was there for him.

The moment he left his room he immediately made his way toward Akane's room. He would be able to see her shortly. Finally, he reached the distinguishable door with the duck sign that indicate Akane's room. He stood outside her room for a bit, deciding whether to knock or just walk in.

An image of Akane kicking him and calling him pervert for going into a girl's room without knocking flashed in his mind. He grinned at that mental image. Akane will no doubt do that to him. Better to knock then get kick to Kami knows where, especially since he just gotten better.

Hesitantly, his hand came up to knock. Before he was able to give one sound knock, he was pulled hastily away by his father and Mr. Tendo. The next thing he knew, he was downstairs and seated at the living room table.

"Ranma! Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked his pop who suddenly pop up in his line of view. Mr. Tendo, standing behind him, shook his head hurriedly in agreement.

Ranma stared at them oddly. Both fathers were acting unusual. "I'm fine!" And as he spoke, he headed toward the stairs. Without warning, his father suddenly attacked him, catching him off guard and managed to blow a sound punch at his jaw. The impact sent him back into the room and out into the yard.

"Shit! That hurt. Waddya do that for old man!!" He cursed as he picked himself off the grass. His body had certainly regained all its strength otherwise he would not have dodged his father's next punch at his side. He still felt a little rusty with his reflexes but it was enough to dodge most of his father's punches and kicks.

Annoyed with his father, he watched for an opening. The moment he spotted it, he swung his arm with enough force behind it send his father right into the koi pond. An oversized panda emerged a minute later growling.

Breathing heavily now, Ranma settled himself on the warm, sun-soaked grass and watch as his father shook vigorously to get the water off then went back inside the house, supposedly to get some hot water. It looked like he hadn't completely recovered as he expected. Tiredly, he got up and went back inside. He paused momentarily to look up at Akane's closed window, wondering if she was ok.

Undated: Sept. 15, 2004


	3. Chapter 3

As the Sun Rises

**Chapter Three: There She Is**

Three days.

It had been three days since he woke up and those three days had been the quietest days of his two years in Nerima. There was no Shampoo, no Ukyo, no Moose, no Cologne, and not even Kuno or his creepy sister. Ryoga is probably lost in Africa somewhere and only Kami-knows where Happosai disappeared to. No one showed up.

So here he was......... sitting in the living room, rereading an old manga, completely bored to death. Two years in Nerima had never been this quite before.

He really didn't care where the others went off to; he didn't felt like seeing them just yet. The only face he wanted to see was Akane's. According to Kasumi, she was sick and bedridden. He tried to pay the sick girl a visit but every time he got near the door, Kasumi would deter him or his father would make him spar somehow. He never even got the chance to touch the door knob. It was as if they're guarding the door. He was her fiancé and damned it if he couldn't visit her.

Ranma was so into his thoughts that he didn't see Dr. Tofu walking briskly pass him on his way out. It wasn't until Ranma realized that the doctor was probably here to check on his sick fiancée did he shot out of his seat and made a run for the hall. When he got there, calling out the doctor's name, the said doctor was already out the door and long gone. Feeling defeated and not up to chasing after the doctor just to ask about Akane, he decided he would go to the dojo for some extra practice. Maybe going through some katas would ease the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

She was only sick, nothing more. She would get better soon.

'I must get back on time!' thought a small panting black piglet wondering the safari of Africa, an oversize box strapped to the poor thing's back. "Don't worry Akane."

He quickly rushed from one tree trunk to another, worried about getting eaten by one of the large cats known to occupy this area.

"We only have one month left and neither Happosai and Ryoga returned yet!!" cried a very frustrated Nabiki by her laptop. Kasumi came in carrying tray of tea for the girl who, at the moment, was typing adamantly on the keyboard.

"Don't worry Nabiki, they'll be back on time. The task you sent them out to do wasn't exactly a very easy thing to do."

"I know, I know," mumbled the girl, feeling remorse for her sudden outbreak in front of her sister. She then cast worried eyes to her sister. "How is she?"

"Fair, looks like she'll recover some of her strength soon thanks to Dr. Tofu," was the quiet reply. Nabiki stayed deep in thought. She may not show it all the time but when it came to her family, the ice queen mask is always cast aside. "There's still hope......... but I'm afraid that if we don't......... and if he found out........."

"It'll be catastrophic." Nabiki understand her sister fully. They were carefully not to talk about the situation in fear of eavesdroppers, especially now that Ranma was fully awake. If he ever found out, there was no telling what he would do in his anger. Her guess was something rash. That was what Ranma was known for anyways. "Man, I wish I could send someone else beside those two!"

Kasumi gave her as much of an encouraging smile as she could muster in such circumstances. "How's the search doing?"

"Not good. This dragon hybrid only grows in the Himalayas. Dried powdered versions of them are sold in the black market but it cost much more then what we could afford. It's the same with the Black ferns. Hopefully Happosai would be able to steal it from the supplier."

Kasumi merely nodded solemnly.

"Ranma!" cried the voice of Kasumi from downstairs. "You'll be late for school!"

Feeling permanently depressed, he dragged himself down the stairs, book bag over one shoulder. He had no idea what was wrong with him. Maybe it was because no one was around to bother him or because he hadn't seen Akane's face at all in the five days since he'd woken up from his two weeks slumber. He just missed her...

And to add to the depression, he had start going to school again. He could no longer use the excuse that he was recovering.

Halfway down the stairs, a crash reached his ears. Curious, he stalked back up the stairs. Such sounds were rather common in this household but with Akane ill and no suitors or unintentional fiancées around, no one was here to destroy the house. He turned the corner, expected to see perhaps a duck fighting a pig or Happosai with his regular load of laundry running around. Instead, he froze on the spot.

There she was........ short hair, lovely warm brown eyes, and all.

He would love to do nothing more than to pull her in his embrace and kiss her senseless, overjoyed with happiness just to see her again. But the paleness of her skin and raggedy breath override that thought. By the look of it, she was still sick and weakened by fatigue. On her attempt to walk out of her room, she had knocked down the pot of plants and stumble onto the small table the plant was on.

She stood up once more. Determined to get a few more steps but failed. She swayed, her vision blacked out, and she begun to fall. Jumping out of his stupor, he was by her side in a flash. Catching and supporting her with worry etched all over his features.

"Ranma...?" was all she said before she went unconscious and limped in Ranma's arms.

At the same moment, Kasumi walked up the stairs. Seeing the sight before her, she quickly ordered Ranma to bring Akane back into her room.

Updates: Sept. 15, 2004


	4. Chapter 4

**As The Sun Rises**

**Chapter Four: Seeing**

_He could see her clearly.  
  
When he reached for her, she moved back, her face cased under shadows at the movement.  
  
He moved forward and reached out again, wanting to touch her, wanting to see if she was real.  
  
She moved back, this time further away; more of her engulfed under the shadows.  
  
Fearful and desperate, he lunged for her. Just when he was about to pull her in a fierce embrace, she disappeared. His heart cried out for her, now even more desperate. He frantically search the darkness for her, any sign of her.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
Her voice. He spun wildly around, trying to locate were her voice was echoing from.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
Where is she? He could smell her light scent, one that he recognized anywhere, yet......... _

"_Ranma."_

_His heart twisted when he heard her voice. Sadness was laced into every letter of his name as she said it. She was crying......... he could tell.  
_

"_Please......... don't leave me."_

_Desperate, he ran at one direction. He would never leave her. Never......... only if she would never leave him........._

_"Ranma, Please wake up."  
  
The darkness that engulfed her earlier swallowed him whole.  
_  
  
Fear was the only thing that ran through him as he broke through to consciousness, the dream still lingering vividly in his mind. He could still smell her jasmine scent—the bath oil scent that she often used—the one that calmed his nerves like nothing else can.  
  
"Ranma, wake up."  
  
His eyes shot open. Without thinking, he grabbed the figure above him in a swift movement. He didn't register who it was until her scent filled his senses. His eyes widen and the fear from his dream came back to him.  
  
"Akane!"  
  
She looked started and confused but otherwise fine. He took his time looking her over, making sure that she was well and genuine in front of him. That dream scared him and if it was supposed to mean anything, he would make sure she stayed in his sight. She looked slightly pale and weary but that could have come from being sick. Other then that, she looked positively radiant.  
  
Her cheeks turned red under his steady gaze and, tentatively, she broke eye contact to turn her head away from him. He smiled, noticing it and the fact that he still had her arms in his firm grasp and holding her uncommonly close to him.  
  
"Are you ok now?" The question came out of nowhere but he needed to break their silence. He let go of her arms and took a look at their surroundings as she settled back onto her bed. Right......... he spent the night in her room; her sudden collapsed yesterday morning worried him so he stayed to watch over her.  
  
"I'm fine Ranma. No need to worry," she assured him. Her voice sound slightly strained but it was hardly noticeable.  
  
"Who ever said I was worried?" he said defensively. He glanced at her. She was still on her bed, sitting upright with the blanket draped lazily on her lap. He wanted to push her back down into the comfort of her blanket so that she could fully recover but that would only contradict his words. Instead he got up from the bedside seat and stretched. Sitting on a chair all night was quite uncomfortable.  
  
"Then why were you at my bedside all of yesterday and last night?" she shot back quickly. He froze mid-stretch. Caught off guard, he could say nothing in return. Thankfully, Kasumi choose that moment to enter the room.  
  
"Hello Ranma. Breakfast is ready downstairs if you're hungry," greeted Kasumi in her regular optimistic voice. She then turned to Akane. "I'll bring up your breakfast for you if you want. Unless you feel that you're well enough to go downstairs."  
  
"I'll go." She pulled her blanket off and swung her legs cautiously over to the side. She managed to stand up for a full three seconds before her knees buckled and she fell over. Fortunately Ranma was right beside her to catch her as she fell. In two steps he looped one arm around her waist and the other under her knees and pulled her up, bridal style.  
  
"Stupid tomboy. Still clumsy," his scold came out less stern then he wanted it to be. He half expected her to scowl and hit him but it never came. She merely leaned her head on his shoulder and releasing a heavy sigh. He gently disposed her on her bed. When she made a move to sit up again, he gently pushed her down and pulled the comforter over her head. "No, you need more rest."  
  
She pulled it back down to her shoulders and glared at him. How dare he treat her like a child!  
  
"Akane, you need to stay in bed for another day," Kasumi spoke up from behind Ranma. She reached over and, in her motherly fashion, tucked the blankets securely around her younger sister. "Go back to sleep. I'll bring up a late breakfast later."  
  
Defeated, Akane nodded and resigned herself for another day in bed. When she heard her sister leave the room, she curled herself into a ball and slowly drifted off to sleep. She didn't notice the person still left in the room.  
  
Ranma watched her for a few more minutes then left her room. He went back to his room, gathered bath supplies and head to the furo for a relaxing bath. Thank god it was a day off. He didn't feel like going to school just yet.

Updated: Sept. 15, 2004


	5. Chapter 5

**As the Sun Rises**

_AN: I kno... "Finally updated huh." I have this chapter half- written for like months... only I never took the time to update and finish it. Sorry. Well, here it is. So read your heart out. _

_Anyways, I just read some of my reviews. I'm glad readers like this fiction. Thanks to everyone that actually reviewed. Yes, my grammar sucks, I'm trying fixing that ya kno. _Wharpt_came super close with what I had in mind for this story. But there's like a major twist in it. Something along the lines of... "I love him too much to let him die." Something for ya to wonder about. Under _JJ's _request... I got to the point of the story. This chapter is would reveal a lot of what was going on._

_I got some major inspiration for this fiction last week so I typed... and typed... and typed. I got chapters... 16 and 20 (roughly estimated) written down and had no idea what to write in between those chapters. But hey, it's inspiration and I don't want to lose whatever muse that came to me. _

_Now off with my rambling and on with the story!!_

**Chapter Five: Early For Once**

"What! He's still alive!"

"That's right, M-m-majesty," the man below stammered. His queen was never one to mess with without a painful and slow death to follow. Her bellowing voice was enough to have him cowering on the floor, fear-stricken eyes glued to the floor instead of the livid woman behind the sheer curtains in front of him. Amazons were often known for their pride and high martial arts skills, even the men, but pride be damned as long as he was alive the next hour. He gulped and continued on his report, "T-They made a t-transfer M-majesty, the girl, Akane Tendo, is now t-th-the a-afflicted."

Instead of ordering her guards in and have him dumped in a volcano or poisoned by one of her deadly poisons, his Queen merely gave a sly smile at the news. Nevertheless, he continued to kneel on the floor, quivering enough that his armor was starting to rattle.

"Akane Tendo isn't it? Isn't she his lover or something?" she questioned curiously, her voice deathly calm. She settled back on her seat in a more relaxed manner and tossed her long purplish blue hair back over her shoulder.

Seeing that his Queen wasn't in the tempered rampage, he relaxed his fanatical nerves a bit and answered with what he knew, "She is his fiancée Majesty."

"Ah..." She fixed him with a glowing ruby eye and demanded, "Anything else?"

"Um... their doctor gave her a serum that slows the process. S-She won't gulp d-die for anoth-another m-month or so."

There was a long pause before she waved her hand dismissively at him. He nearly jumped, thinking that she may be throwing a dead-on knife at him. He scattered to his feet and was out of the door in a matter of seconds.

"Where the hell is she?" mumbled Ranma as he scan the large yard of Furinkan****High for his blue head of a fiancé.

It had been happening for a few days now. For some reason, he felt an over protectiveness on Akane. True, before he was also rather protective. But that has a lot with the strong attraction trouble has with Akane and her stubbornness. But now, his protectiveness was so than before. He reasoned it was because she was sick. He felt anxious and panicky whenever she wasn't in sight; one reason why he stayed in her room the other night. Then there was that strange dream the other day......... Dreams of Akane was nothing unusual—he was in love with her after all—but that one was downright unnerving.

Now, imagine his worry this morning when he went to check on her and found that she had already left early for school before he even woke. He rushed to school without a second though. For once, he was early for school......... very early. There were only a handful of students around this early and a few teachers making their way to prepare for class.

But no Akane in sight.

He strolled casually forward towards the building's main entrance and ignoring a greeting or two from some classmates. If she wasn't outside in the yard then she must be in class already. And that was exactly where he found her.

'What was she thinking? She should be in bed if she's still tired!'

She had woken up early and left for school only to be napping here instead of at home in her own bed. Her head was resting on crossed arms on the table, eyes closed and her breath came out even. Her bluish black hair fanned along her cheek, slivers of it moved as she exhaled. Compared to the other day, she looked radiant and full of health. She didn't look too pale and a healthy glow was present in the warmed classroom.

He strolled forward, intent on waking her up. When he got closer, long lashes fluttered as she opened her eyes. He stopped three feet away and he stared at her with interest. He watched as she rise from her slumbering position, her beautiful golden brown eyes locked into his serious dark blue ones. The ray of light streaming through the windows illuminated her features even more.

If he wasn't already in love with her he would be now.

"Ranma?" she sleepily asked as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

'Kawaii,' was the only though streaming through Ranma's head. He quietly shook himself out of his awe. "You should be at home if you're going to fall asleep like that," he stated bluntly. He sauntered over to a seat beside her. His eyes never left hers.

"I'm fine," she answered softly, nervously pulling the sleeve of her uniform shirt down. She broke eye contact with him then opting for the table instead.

"So why did you left so early today?" he asked.

"I um......... just thought I should be early for once." Akane looked up to give him a small, rather fake smile. She looked over his shoulder briefly before saying, "Look, I think I see Ukyo-chan over there," and hastily walked out of the room. Since when was Akane excited to see one of his other fiancées?

He didn't follow her. As she left the room, he noticed for the first time that day that she was wearing a long sleeve. Summer was just over but it hadn't gotten cold enough to merit long-sleeves indoors. Sighing, he looked up at the clock. Another 45 minutes left before class starts.

"Ah......... too early. What was she thinking?" With that, he lowered his head onto the table face down. Maybe he was worrying for nothing. Akane _seemed_ fine and that should be enough for him. His eyes closed, intent on a light nap until the rest of the Furinkin High students arrive. 'At least there's no Kuno to annoy him today.'

"Don't he look cozy."

Akane jumped at the speaker behind her. She turned on her heels to find Nabiki looking over her shoulder at the slumbering boy. Nabiki accompanied her on her early walk to school this morning. Her hand habitually came up to pat her chest. Her face immediately reddens from being caught watching Ranma as he slept. "Nabiki, you scared me. I thought you left for class already."

Nabiki smiled, leaning heavily on the wall outside the classroom. "This must be the first time he actually came to school without making a mad dash through the gates."

"Yeah, imagine that." Akane glanced over one more time at Ranma then walked with Nabiki down the hall. They had decided to come early to avoid certain inconveniences such as Kuno coming at her and an onslaught of questions on why she and Ranma missed three weeks of school. High school kids were relatively nosy on their fellow classmate's affairs, especially her's and Ranma's. As for Kuno......... the guy graduated a year ago and he still came by the school almost every day to greet her and his 'Pig-tailed Goddess.'

"His dad called me and told me he stormed out of the house after us when he found out you left early," added Nabiki. It was clearly evident that Ranma was in love with Akane. The only problem would be that dear little sister was too insecure and stubborn to see it. Two years of reflexively competing with girls like Uyko and Shampoo—both girls Ranma seemingly favored—would do that to her.

Akane stayed quite, again fingering her right sleeve. Nabiki noticed that whenever Ranma was around or even mentioned, she fingered it. She eyed her younger sister passively. They walked along the halls for another half hour before Nabiki declared that she needed to get going or she would be late for her morning classes at the university. By then, the halls were steadily getting crowded with incoming students heading to their respective homerooms. A few greeted her and asked the expected questions and she answered vaguely like planned.

On her way back to her homeroom to wake Ranma up, she looked out the window at Kuno waiting at the center of the yard. Somehow he heard that they would be returning to school after a three weeks absence and went back to 'greeting' them.

Smiling, she returned to her homeroom. Life wasn't so bad right now even if she would be gone in less than a month. Nothing really had change. For now she would continued as if she had an eternity.

Updated Sept. 23, 2004


	6. Chapter 6

**As The Sun Rises**

**Chapter Six: Anger And Love**

"Sqweee!!"

"Hey! Come back here Ryouga!!" cried Ranma as he dashed through the dojo door after the small black piglet. The little black pig/boy wondered into the dojo while Ranma was trying out a new kata looking for all the world lost as usual. On his back strapped a small black box. Usually when Ryouga brought back something, anything, it usually means trouble for him and Akane. He shuddered at the memory of the fishing rod.

So when Ryouga spotted Ranma coming at him, he squealed and dashed off as fast as his small form could. It certainly didn't escape Ranma's notice that when Ryouga ran into the living room where Akane and Kasumi were, he didn't immediately jumped into the arms of Akane but into Kasumi's instead. Ranma skidded into a stop in front of the girls.

"Oh my," gasped a startled Kasumi. She blinked a few times before going over to Akane and handed the piglet over to her. "P-Chan must have mistaken me for Akane."

Akane merely smiled gently at her sister as she lift the P-Chan off Kasumi's hands and settled him gently on her lap, idly stroking him. She glanced up at Ranma, who still stood at the entrance in confusion, and said, "He must have just run to the nearest shelter, away from the big bully chasing him."

Ramna ignored the comment on him. He stomped over to Akane, kneeled down and hastily snatched the piglet off Akane's lap. 'Huh.' He was sure there was a small black box strapped to Ryouga's back a moment ago. Ignoring the pig's squeals and Akane's demands to set her P-Chan down, he lifted the pig to eye level. He narrowed his eyes and whispered, "Now……… where did ya hide that box pig-boy?"

Seconds later, the squealing black piglet/boy was snatched by the scarf off Ramna's hands. "That's enough Ranma. Poor P-Chan needs some rest."

Ranma continued to glare at the content looking pig snuggling up at Akane's chest. The pig's head turned to peer at him before rubbing his nose under Akane's chin. 'Damn him,' thought Ranma furiously. 'He's doing that on purpose!' If he wasn't so sure that Akane was too dense—or naïve, your choice—to realize that Ryouga was actually her P-Chan, he would tear that pig boy apart and served his remains in a stew. He gave the pig an infuriated glare before stomping out of the room, intending to get back to his training.

* * *

Funny how someone can get so used to something so much that he is almost unsusceptible to changes. The gradual realization that it won't be the same comforting routine anymore can nag at a person so much that he'll do the stupidest things to change it back. 

Ryouga watched in amusement as Ranma stomped by, grumbling in frustration. Akane must have been unresponsive to his insults. As much as Ryouga enjoyed watching Akane beat Ranma or send him flying, it was just as amusing to see Ranma stomping off in anger and frustration. If he hadn't noticed it himself, the rest of the household certainly noticed that he had been actually trying his damnest to provoke Akane for a beating. Akane's responses, however, was either an equally venom of her own or completely ignoring him altogether and never the boot that would sent him flying. More times than one, it was Ramna that lost his temper and in order not to lash out, he would be found in the dojo working out intensely. The tension in the house for the last three days had been so thick, it was starting to solidify. Ryouga, well… he had been trying his best not to get in the middle of it all.

Waiting until the all too familiar dojo door slammed shut, he settled himself down next to Akane on the porch. She made no movement to acknowledge his presence, merely gazing at the koi pond in silence. The glimmering refection of the water twinkled in her honey brown eyes as it lowered slightly. She had learned to harden her features, especially around Ranma, but her beautiful honey-brown eyes still reflect everything. At the moment it was filled with sadness.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked quietly.

"I'm afraid you'll run out of pennies," she answered. Her voice was quite and slightly depressed.

"Try me," he pressed further. She turned to him, an eyebrow raised. His cheeks colored slightly in a blush. He was thankful for the night and the poorly lit porch. Just two months ago, he was still fumbling for right words to say to her and even so they were rehearsed quite a number of times. Now, he could easily start small conversations without the usual stuttering words and choppy sentences. She turned back to the koi pond, now with a small smile at her lips. When she didn't answer him, he tried again, "If you're thinking about what we'll be doing to him, consider how he will feel after you're gone."

"It's good for him anyways." She tried to sound dispassionate but her voice still cracked slightly.

So he was right. She was thinking of their plan for Ranma; the plans that even Akane's family didn't know of. Three days ago, after his arrival, she had approached him with a plan that pulled at Ryouga's heart. Akane knew Ranma has feelings for her—the extent of those feelings she had yet to recognized. She also had little faith in her survival from the poison despite her family's hope and efforts. Everyone knew that Ranma wouldn't take her death very well, even Akane knew that. With a lot of reluctance, he had agreed to make Ranma hate and forget her.

"He loves you, you know." And she loves him more than anything… Ryouga had no choice but give up on any thing more than being a friend or brotherly figure to her.

"Did you not see his great display of affection a minute ago?" she said sarcastically. Ryouga couldn't help but feel hate for Ranma. If it wasn't the silent plea from Akane, he would have bashed the guy's head into the wall multiple times already. Even the fathers were itching to hurt the boy, if they were even capable of it that is. He was surprise Ranma was trying so hard to provoke Akane and she knew fully well what he was trying to do. That was why she was patient and cool with him, even thought it saddens her to hear harsh things from him. Knowing Ranma, he won't back down until he gets some results from his efforts.

"Don't mind him. He's just irritated because he couldn't find someone to fight with lately." That got another smile off of her.

Irritated may be just the right word to describe Ranma's restlessness lately. Akane had been avoiding him. Ryouga had tried his best to not get lost, even though he could wonder around the house for hours just to look for the bathroom. He stayed a piglet most of the time and tried his best not to pass Ramna's path in that particular form. The last time he checked, Shampoo, Cologne, and Moose was still back in China and hadn't returned yet. Ukyo had been busier than usual at her shop and Happosai hadn't been sited lately. Kuno only showed up in the mornings but Nabiki usually have the guy distracted enough to let Akane by without much fuss. Even Ranma's dad was starting to avoid the boy after a particularly rough morning practice.

They stayed in a lapse of silence for a while until Kasumi called them in for dinner.

* * *

Ramna broke through ten layers of concrete brick with his hand, reducing the two tons solid concrete into powder. He had reduced to Akane's way of anger management now since there was no one around to practice with/on. What was wrong with him… what was going on with her… 

No matter how much he tried, she refused to hit him. The only thing he succeeded was pushing her to say even harsher insults that got him angry instead of the other way around. She even got the last word this time. Not only that, she had been avoiding him more and more. He had to wake up earlier than usual just to catch her before she leaves for school early and she doesn't even stay in the same room as him for longer than necessary.

He reduced an even larger stack of concrete brick into rubble.

"That's it." Ranma made to leave. "I'm not letting her get away with it today."

He slid the dojo door opened with more force then necessary. He didn't like the sight before him…

Akane was still were he had left her after he stormed away earlier but… Ryouga was sitting beside her, looking like a couple together. Ramna clenched his hands. 'Why that pig boy…' It wouldn't be bad if he was in his pig form but it was the human Ryouga that she was smiling to. She hadn't even give him the smallest of smiles for a while now and not only that, she was spending more and more time with Ryouga and avoiding him. If he hadn't tried to anger her so much, she wouldn't have given him the slightest attention.

He slammed the door closed with enough force to shake the wall down. It was not something he wanted to speculate or think any further about. If she doesn't want to talk to him than fine, have it her way!

Updated Nov. 22, 2004


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Hateful Love**

* * *

Husui handled the thorns of this particular rose bush very carefully. Should she prick herself, she would be in for a terrible pain. The red thorns may lack most of the lethal toxin found the plant's dark rose petals but it has just enough to induce agonizing pain. It wouldn't be much of a problem however considering all she would have to do to treat such toxin was to eat one of the three light rose petals.

The Seven Rose was her favorite plant. Its uniqueness not only lies in its myriad of different colored roses all on one bush as well as the blood red thrones but at each blooming season it only blossom strictly seven rose buds, no more no less. Four out of seven of those buds flowered into black, navy blue, deep purple, and dark green roses. The other three usually came in pink, yellow, and white. This rare plant was cultivated under the most unusual conditions. When she was younger, as an experiment, she took a cutting from a red rose bush she encounter and soaked it in seven of her deadly potions for a year. When rooting formed, she alternately treated it with even more of her concocted poisons. The poison had the wanted effect in the plant but oddly enough it had also created an antidote for itself through the lighter colored roses. She had expected merely a poisonous plant not a different breed altogether. Strange enough that there wasn't even a red rose in the lot since the cutting was from a red rose hybrid.

Minding the thrones, she carefully placed her cuttings down. Briefly pulling her long purple-blue hair over her shoulder, she spoke calmly out into the clearing. "Since when do you hide in the bushes?"

A long pause later, a short elderly woman with long white hair came into view. The woman's usual big wide eyes seemed smaller as they narrowed in suppressed anger.

"Daughter," was the usual Chinese greeting from the elderly woman before her. Husui may respect her mother—the woman is, after all, an Amazon matriarch—but she could help but scowl at the reason her mother was here in her presence. "You have gone too far this time."

Husui didn't answer right away. Instead, she continued with her cuttings, almost ignoring her mother behind her. "You know as well as I do that this matter should have been resolved two years ago. I merely decided that it had gone on too long and I want my daughter back at the tribe with me," she answered after a while.

"But such means weren't necessary!" her mother replied hastily.

Husui's visage twisted in a scowl. Two years in Japan among such people had turned her once strict mother—a once strong Amazon Queen herself—soft and yielding. Her mother, Cu Long, had turned weak. The old woman had even stopped pressuring her daughter to satisfy her obligations of honor whereas she should have had it taken care of their first year there. The village children were even starting to question her daughter's skills. Husui refused to let such disgrace to her family and name stayed as it was.

"No, it wouldn't have been necessary if you and Xian Pu had either returned with him or killed him at the very beginning of this venture." Husui retorted, her voice starting to lace with venom. "In this case, I've decided to take things into my own hands."

"Husui…"

"Besides, isn't it better this way, mother?" Husui added before her mother could say anymore. "The girl dies and I receive a strong son-in-law for the tribe."

"Son-in-law on doubt would refuse Xian Pu especially if he knew what will kill his fiancée." reply Cu Long, "So tell me whose blood—"

"That's enough, mother," interrupted Husui once again, angered that a Amazon matriarch would defend an opponent. "It wasn't I that poisoned her. The boy only had himself to blame. She traded her life for his. There is no antidote for my poison at this point."

Cu Long faltered. Just as she had feared. Because Akane Tendo had made the transfer, the toxin's original ingredients were altered. At this stage, giving her Husui's antidote would immediately kill her. She now could only hope that Ranma Saotome wouldn't do anything foolish when Akane Tendo finally passes away.

"If that's all mother." Husui rose with her cuttings carefully wrapped in a cloth. Her visage stayed emotionless as her mother nodded and disappeared through the buses.

"Xu Ji!"

Almost immediately a large white tiger bounded into the same clearing, a straw basket hung easily at its back. The tiger was big, even for an adult of its kind. Its powerful muscles stood out sharply as it sauntered elegantly over to her side and settled down patiently as Husui stocked the basket with the cuttings.

Her mother had made a point. From what she had observed in Tokyo, Ranma Saotome did seem in love with his fiancé. And for a woman with such loyalties as to trade her life for her fiancé, whom she constantly argued with… and to survive to this time…

'Akane Tendo… a strong-will girl like that would be difficult to find indeed.'

* * *

There she goes again.

Ranma watched with fist clenched as Akane left for school early again…

Along side a rather happy looking Ryouga.

"Dammit all," he snarled, resisting the urge to blow a large whole though the roof.

Jealous.

He was very jealous.

He knew what he was feeling for the last week since the stupid pig boy's arrival. Why else would be the reason for him to wake up early to spy on them as they leave for school without him? He might not have minded as much if Akane was just fussing over her 'P-Chan'. But it wasn't P-Chan that was always around her… it was the human Ryouga that was.

Then—to add to the wound—whenever he tried to start a fight with Ryouga, Akane would somehow start a verbal battle with _him_ just to get him angry and stomping off.

That's right… he stomps off now. He let out a strangled laugh. She refused to hit him anymore. He should be happy but he's not. He was actually starting to miss that part of their relationship… when they were just arguing over silly things and all is well. Before, her words weren't laced with venom. His words weren't so cruel. It didn't hurt as much either. No, it was worse now. Her words now did much more harm than the mallet could...

* * *

"_What?" he growled. Her face was getting redder. She was definitely angry. So why doesn't she hit him already and get it over with. "The tomboy now doesn't like me fighting with her precious Ryouga?"_

"_YES!" she yelled. "That's all you do… pick fights and impulsiveness."_

"_Impulsive?!?" he answered in equal volume. "This impulsive ass of mine saved your pathetic weak ass from trouble every single time and this is the attitude I get?!?"_

"_Hump… If I knew you would put it against me, I would have rather you not save my pathetic weak ass!"_

"_I shouldn't have!" he shouted back._

"_Fine!" her voice grew even colder. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't probably be in trouble."_

"_It's not my fault you're too weak to defend yourself. You got yourself into trouble all on your own… don't blame your ineptness on me."_

"_Urg! You're so arrogant! You beat a few people and you'd think that you're the best in the world." _

"_Now I'm arrogant?!"_

"_YES!" she practically yelled. "Arrogant, impulsive, stubborn, far too competitive for your own good, pig-headed… you're worst than a child for an 18-year old."_

_Ryouga stood on the side, trying to keep up with the arguments and refraining from kicking Ranma every time he opened his mouth. If Akane hadn't asked him to stay out of it, he would have already jumped in to defend Akane's honor. One more distasteful word and he would be choking the guy._

_Ranma grew silent, hiding his eyes behind his hair. He did want Akane to see the hurt in them. He refused to let her see how much her words affected him. "If that's how you feel… You can forget about me when you need help!!"_

_With that he stormed out of the house._

* * *

Ranma hated this feeling. But he couldn't help but feel that Akane no longer cares for him… Or that he was slowly loosing her.

Their relationship, as if overnight, is diminishing and he couldn't do anything about.

* * *

**Published: 12-29-04**

_A/N: Poor Ranma… I had to admit… that argument were as vicious as I had wanted to be. Sigh Now I have to revise it soon to make them sound angrier and meaner to each other._

_I'm getting deeper into the situation now… you guys probably could guess by now what is happening to Akane…._

_Sniff She's going to Die! Well…. Maybe… maybe… if…_

_Oh, can someone tell me if that's Cu Long is Cologne's Chinese name? I remember it was something like that. Any who… it would be appreciated._

_Any who… Enter Husui…. Who's Husui? You may ask (If you haven't figured it out already) but she is Shampoos' mother… the Amazon Queen. By the way… Husui is a made-up name… not affiliated with Ranma ½ Anime and Manga._

_Until next time… PLEASE REVIEW!!_


End file.
